Mark I
The Mark I (1), was the first Iron Man suit built and created by Tony Stark, in the initial events of the live-action film, Iron Man, and was later used to be transformed into the infamous Iron Monger by Obadiah Stane. It was featured in the movie Iron Man, and made its debut in the movie when Tony and Yinsen were held captive by the terrorist group known as the Ten Rings. As they were held captive, they both devised a plan, through some old blueprints that displayed the image of the Mark I, thus marking the creation of Tony's first Iron Man suit. The suit was very crude, due to its manual creation and the limited tools that were used to build it, unlike a proper creation like its successor, the Mark II, inside the Stark Mansion. It has a few notable functionalities and weapons that it was equipped with, namely a Manually Deployed Rocket Launcher, Two Flamethrowers mounted on each arm, Two Electro-magnetic Gloves that Tony wore on each of his hands, Jet Boots equipped on its feet, an exposed Internal System attached to it's back, that runs and operates the whole suit's functionalities, and the very first Miniature Arc Reactor that powers the entire suit, and was later modified to a more advanced level called an Arc Reactor, to power almost all of the known Iron Man suits that exist at present. Appearance The Mark I has a very crude appearance, with silver armor and no colors like Stark's other suits. This crude appearace is probably due to the fact that Tony had limited resources when constructing the suit from Jericho missile parts, and didn't have the resources or money to build highly advanced suits. Technological Characteristics Weaponry Gas powered Flamethrower and a Missle ignited by giving friction manually. History Iron Man (film) In a life changing moment, Tony Stark is attacked and captured by terrorists, named The Ten Rings. While being held captive, Tony was forced to build a Jericho missile for them. With the help of Yinsen, Tony builds the Mark I suit instead and uses it to escape from the Ten Rings captivity. A few years later, he rebuilt the Mark I Armor with better weapons systems and propulsion but with no computer systems inside just in case the advanced Iron Man armors were hacked or taken over. The suit is extremely resistant to damage, easily shrugging off small arms fire, and shown to be capable of withstanding being struck by a missile. The suit is later reduced to pieces after Stark ends up smashing straight into the ground after losing control of his suit's flying capabilities in the movie. After Stark's escape, the Ten Rings gang recover the pieces and assemble it back together. The Ten Rings gave it to Obadiah Stane. Later, he upgraded the armor to combat Iron Man in the Mark III armor, now under the name of the Iron Monger. The Iron Monger was destroyed, and Obadiah was killed. Notes Trivia Gallery External Links & References Category:Technology Category:Cinematic Armors Category:Iron Man 2 Category:Iron Man 3 Category:Marvel Cinematics Universe Category:Iron Man Universe Category:Basic Iron Man Suits Category:Marvel Universe Category:Iron Man (film)